Mortals Meet Percabeth
by bocabeeboc
Summary: Read as some random mortals encounter our favorite couple... Percabeth! Experience their views on this match made in heaven. I hope you guys enjoy my story! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating my Annabeth At Goode story! I just really feel the need to write this. This will probably be a three-chapter story; One chapter for Annabeth, the next for Percy, and the last one will be them on a date. Please review and enjoy the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in PJO or HOO. All I own are my OC's.

Kyle's POV

I am hands down the most attractive guy in school. I'm hands down the most attractive guy you will ever see. Girls love me. They can't get enough of me. Okay, maybe this wasn't the most formal introduction you've ever heard of. How about we start over. I'm Kyle, and I am hands down- okay, you get the point. Anyway, I go to West Side Private school in San Francisco, and I'm the most popular guy there.

I guess you could say that I'm your average, high school, rebel, bad-boy, jock. If you said that to my face, well... I'd tell you that you were right. I'm able to get any girl I want. Well, almost any girl. The girl that I have my eye on now is the school enigma. She engrosses herself in books, and I watch from afar. She has these golden princess locks, and captivating grey, stormy eyes. I could ramble on, but I won't for your sake. She may be the school enigma, but she is also the most beautiful girl in school. She's probably the most popular girl in school. This stunning girl is named Annabeth Chase, and she breaks boys hearts like little kids break their toys. We are totally the same! Okay, there is one difference. She doesn't intentionally break boy's hearts. Me on the other hand...

Back to the story. Annabeth tells boys that she 'has a boyfriend', but no one believes her. I've been keeping track of how many boys have asked her out. So far, there has been one everyday. I know she is just waiting for the right time to ask me out. I'm going to take our relationship to the next level and speed things up a bit.

"Hey, Annie," I said in a masculine but casual voice. Annabeth looked up from her book. She raised her eyebrows and stared at me intently.

"What do you want? And no one calls me Annie."

"Don't play games, sweetheart. I know you have been just waiting for a chance to go after me- they all do." Annabeth looked disgusted. She dog-eared the page she had been reading and closed her book angrily.

"Get away from me, you idiot," she growled. "I have a boyfriend, and you have NO IDEA what we've been through together."

"Yeah, yeah, this 'boyfriend'. If he even exists. I know that's just an excuse to get all the boys away."

"It isn't an excuse, you jerk! Oh my gods, can you just LEAVE? I don't want to hurt you!" she spat. Just then, a Sea Green Mercedes pulled up in the parking lot. Annabeth's eyes lit up with excitement, relief, a sense of being surprised, and grief. A guy with messy, raven-black hair and sea green eyes jumped out of the car.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked quietly. I saw tears stream down her face. I had never seen someone look so happy but sad at the same time. She ran across the parking lot from the bench where we were sitting to the car. The guy had his arms out, waiting for her to hug him. Annabeth jumped into his arms, still crying.

"I missed you Wise Girl." Wise Girl? What was up with the nicknames?

"I missed you so much, Percy. Why are you here?"

"To pick you up. And to tell you some important things. 1) You get to... move to New York and stay with me! 2)Annabeth Chase, I have know you are my whole life. You are the thing that matters most to me. I love you to infinity and beyond. I love you more than Finding Nemo, or my mom's blue cookies. Will you marry me?"

I was dumbfounded. There I was, flirting with my crush, and her 'so-called boyfriend' proposes to her?!

"Oh my gods, Percy! Yes! Yes! Infinity Yes!" Annabeth was crying even more now.

"Oh thank Hera. Wait- did I just?" Annabeth stared at him.

"Oh my gods, you did."

"I just thanked, H-H-Hera!? What is wrong with me?"

"Everything, Seaweed Brain. I love you."

"I love you too." I couldn't take this!

"Annabeth!" I shouted. "What are you doing? You're throwing your life away! Your marriage will crumble and it will leave you with a broken heart! I will treat you right! Why won't you love me?!" Percy glared at me. His friendly eyes changed miraculously. Instead of a calm pool, they were hurricanes.

"I love Percy to death! You won't leave me alone! You are an idiot jock who cares about no one but yourself! Have you know, that you will NOT be invited to my wedding!" By now, people were crowding around us. I could hear the whispers. Who's the hottie? Annabeth Chase is engaged?

"Come on, Annabeth. We have to go to your house to say goodbye to your dad."

"Ok. I'll be right there." Annabeth looked at the crowd. "Everyone, I'm moving back to New York with my fiancé, Percy. It's been a good year. I hope that I can see you again soon."

"OMG ANNABETH!" yelled the stupid, popular crew. "Who's going to be the maid of honor?" Annabeth's best friends looked at her longingly.

"Thalia, and the bridesmaids are going to be Rachel, Piper, Hazel and Juniper." How did she know all this already? It seemed that she had been planning it for years.

"Who the heck are those people? Who is Thalia!? I thought we were best friends, Annabeth!" yelled Annabeth's friend Victoria.

"She's my best friend. But that doesn't mean I don't like you! And Victoria, you don't have to go crazy! They are all my friends from camp!" Annabeth answered calmly. "Everyone, thanks for being my friends, I hope to see you soon. Bye!" And with that, Annabeth jumped into Percy's car. They drove away slowly. I was ready to lose it.

Annabeth Chase had a life that no one knew about.

5 years later, I saw Annabeth in New York with Percy. They were pushing a stroller and laughing.

And that my friend, is the story of how the girl I liked, totally and utterly blew me off.

Lastly, I'm still a player. Wanna go out sometime?

**I really hoped you liked it! I will try to update soon! Please review!**

**-Lynn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! This is my second ****installment of "Mortals Meet Percabeth"! I got reviews saying the first chapter was out of character, and it was weird Percy proposed, but... well, it probably was very out of character, but it is hard to write in character if you aren't actually the author. About the proposal, I did that because they are demigods and won't live that long and blah blah blah. You guys know the drill. Plus, I needed a little fluff. What's a Percabeth story without fluff? Anyway, enjoy the second chapter of "Mortals Meet Percabeth"!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or PJO!**

Melissa's POV

Today is the day. I'm going to confront my all-time crush, Percy Jackson. He is probably the _hottest _guy you'll ever see. He has this perfectly messy (in a casual and good way)raven black hair, and his eyes! Don't even get me started on his _eyes_! They're startling sea green, and they dance around with excitement and mischief. He is the most popular boy at school, even though he completely oblivious. Girls are asking him out all the time. he always says no, and that he has a girlfriend. Everyone knows that he doesn't really have a girlfriend. He just doesn't want to date this cheap girl named Georgia. She asks Percy out every. Single. Day. I don't know how he deals with it!

Back to the story. I was waiting outside for my sister. She was going to pick me up today. I figured this was the perfect time to ask Percy out. Then, I heard his voice.

"Ugh! No Georgia! I WILL NOT go out with you! How many times to I have to tell you that I have a girlfriend?" I turned around to see Percy Jackson walking out of Goode High in frustration.

"Percy, baby. Stop with your games. Lets just go catch and movie and-"

"Leave me alone! I have a girlfriend!" Percy stormed off to where his friends were sitting on the grass. I strained to here their conversation.

"Percy! You do NOT have a girlfriend! Everyone knows that it's just an excuse to get away from that creep, Georgia!"

"I DO have a girlfriend! Why will you not believe me!?" Percy looked honestly and truly angry with his friends.

"Oh really? What does she look like? What's her name? Where does she live?"

"Her name is Annabeth, she lives in San Francisco with her dad, stepmom and two half brothers named Bobby and Matthew. She has blonde princess curls, and stormy gray eyes. We met when we were 12 at a summer camp," he responded. How did he make that up so quickly?

"I didn't ask where you met."

"I know. I just- ANNABETH?" My attention was now focused on a _beautiful _girl, and she was kissing... _Percy?_

"Hi, Seaweed Brain." _Seaweed Brain?_

"Wise Girl! What are you doing in New York?" _Wise Girl?_

"I need to do some _work _for my _mom_," responded Annabeth, emphasizing work and mom. What is with her?

"Ahh, I see," said Percy, intently thinking about something.

"Yep. And guess where I get to stay?" asked Annabeth, smirking.

"Where?" asked Percy, clearly not getting the message, as usual.

"With you, Seaweed Brain!" Now I understand why she calls him Seaweed Brain.

"That's awesome! Come on, I bet my mom _really _wants to see you!" said Percy, flashing the biggest grin.

"Ok, I'm coming."

"Ok, get in the car. Bye guys!" Percy waved to his friends, who were gaping.

"Percy? What are you doing?" asked Annabeth, who was staring at Percy, who was staring into space for a moment.

"Oh! Wait, what? Oh, I was thinking about blue cookies," Percy replied sheepishly.

"What am I going to do with you?" Annabeth asked jokingly.

"I don't know, you're the wise one here."

"You Seaweed Brain."

"But I'm _your _Seaweed Brain."

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you, too, Annabeth. Now lets go home and escape from priso- I mean, school!" Annabeth chuckled and got in the car. I was on the verge of tears. How could I watch my crush exchange this conversation with his girlfriend?

I watched Percy's car drive away. What was I going to do with myself now?

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! I hope this was less out of character!**

**-Lynn :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Lynn is back with her next chapter of "Mortals Meet Percabeth"! I got a suggestion saying that Percy's friends should meet Annabeth when she is at his house. I think that is a great idea, and that will be my next chapter. If anyone else has any more suggestions, constructive ****criticism, or really anything you would like to tell me, put it in a review! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter, and sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

Danny's POV

I walked into Starbucks to see my best friend, Percy Jackson, with a goddess of a girl. My first thoughts were, _What is Percy Jackson doing at Starbucks? _But my attention shifted to his... friend? Acquaintance? Girlfriend? I shook that last thought from my mind. Percy Jackson did not have a girlfriend. Even if he did, he couldn't have gotten a girl like this. She had a toned body, beautiful golden hair, and stormy-gray eyes. Her eyes held her whole personality. I was good at reading things like that. She was relaxed, but tense. She seemed to never fully relax. I had met people like that, in fact, Percy was like that. And this brings me back to the story. Percy Jackson was here, with this, _goddess girl._

I stepped up to the counter, quickly scanning the menu for something warm to drink. It was the middle of winter, and it was probably the coldest winter I have ever experienced. It was 20 degrees outside. What kind of weather am I in?

Once I payed and sat down at a table, I watched Percy and the girl converse in (what seemed to be) a very important matter.

"Percy! I can't put a statue of you in your room!" What were they talking about?

"But Wise Girl! You're an architect, can't you use your architect skills and work a statue of me into my room?" I was totally lost in the conversation. Well, when you think about it, what they were talking about wasn't my business, and I shouldn't be listening and- oh never mind!

"Percy, do you even realize what architecture is about?"

"No, but I have a feeling I'm about to find out."

"Architecture is about expression and design while maintaing a practical eye as well as an imaginative one," she stated simply.

"What does that even mean?" Percy asked, looking extremely confused.

"That means, you need to be able to realize what is practical and what isn't, while still being creative about your ideas. Think about it. If I was to design a statue of you, which not to mention would be a gigantic project in itself, I would have to rearrange furniture, get my basic as well as my advance per portions set and-"

"Annabeth, you're rambling."

"Sorry, I just get so lost in architecture."

"I've noticed."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." By now, I was more than lost, I was a-surviver-on-the-titanic-who-was-flung-off-the-boat-into-the-middle-of-the-ocean lost. Were they a couple? I mean, they haven't been kissing, or showing any signs of intimacy.

"Percy, I think that guy over there is staring at us. Should we go check it out? Do you think it's a monster?" I realized that the girl, who must be Annabeth, was talking about me. I mean, I know I might be a bit overbearing, but monster?

"Let me check it out." Percy turned around so he was facing me. I was sitting at a table on the other side of the store. "Danny? Is that you?"

"Hey Perce!" I said casually, not wanting to sound like I was eavesdropping.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. What was I doing here? It's a Starbucks!

"Just grabbing a drink. What are you doing here?" Percy smiled. It wasn't a school smile, it was a real smile. A smile I hadn't seen him wear for a long time.

"I'm here with my fiancé, Annabeth."

"WHAT? You're getting MARRIED?" I asked a little too loudly. I didn't even think they were dating!

"Yeah, we're getting married when we graduate."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I didn't want to make a big deal about it at school, so..."

"Well, um, ok then, so uh..." I really didn't know what to say next.

"Percy, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" asked Annabeth, who had walked over from their booth to my table.

"Oh yeah! Annabeth, this is my friend from school, Danny. Danny, this is Annabeth." Annabeth smiled and stuck out her hand. I shook it, and turned back to Percy.

"So, when did you guys meet?" I asked, feeling awkward. My bets friend was getting married... How did I not know?

"We met when we were 12 at our summer camp. Then we started dating when we were 16, but these romance obsessed girls at camp tell us we were a couple from the start," replied Annabeth.

"So you guys have been dating a while."

"Yeah," Percy answered. He then looked at his watch. "What the Hades! My watch says it's 9:41! Oh wait, it says 6:14. Annabeth, we better get home." Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Bye Danny!" yelled Percy, walking out of the store.

"Bye Perce!" I yelled back.

"Bye Danny!" yelled Annabeth, smiling.

"See ya soon!"

I watched them as they walked away. Percy kissed Annabeth's cheek, and she smiled.

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you, too, Annabeth."

They got in the car and drove away.

I felt so distant from Percy. He never even told me he was getting married! I thought we were best friends... but then again, didn't he mention he went to summer camp?

And that is the story of the time I saw my best friend (supposedly best friend) on a date.


End file.
